Drowning
by TheBurningWorld
Summary: How will Yang handle Ruby's death? She leaves in the middle of the funeral, hoping to drown her sorrows. Updating as often as I can come up with good plot ideas. Enjoy! (JaunexYang)
1. Alchohol

**Drowning**

**All characters, etc. belong to Monty and Roosterteeth. Except, of course, the plot.**

Yang left in the middle of the funeral. She couldn't stand to see her sister's body put into the coffin, so she ran. She ran until she hit the edge of Vale. She knew if she ran any further, she would surely be lost, so she stopped at a bar at the outskirts of town.

As she walks in, she immediately notices the stench of drunken men and cigarretes. She normally wouldn't be in a place like this, drunk, clubbing, or sober. But today was an exception. She needed to forget the events of the day, hell, the whole week maybe, where no one would find her.

She walks to the bar.

"What can I get you?" A shady, middle-aged bartender asks.

"Whatever is the strongest you got." She responds.

"Coming right up."

She waits a few minutes, then the man comes out with a shot glass and some whiskey.

He starts to pour, and she stops him.

"I'll just have the whole bottle." She tells him, putting a ridiculous amount of Lien on the table.

"Are you sure? This shit knocked out my alchoholic brother in one shot." The bartender warned.

"Must've been a shitty alchohloic, just gimme the drink." She responds.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." He says, taking the money, and leaving Yang with her bottle.

She pours herself a glass. The first shot got her a bit buzzed.

"Hmm, not bad..." She slurs.

After the tenth shot, she was completely wasted. Everything was a blur of shapes as she tried to get up off of the stool she had been sitting on. She immediately faceplanted, cursing at the ground. She eventually managed to get up and out of the bar, and stumbled forward, going to a corner of the building to dry-heave. Nothing came out, however.

Yang felt like shit, to say the least.

She tried to stumble forward, moving towards the main part of Vale. She tripped, and braced herself for the ground, but nothing came.

"Come on, Yang, we need to go." A feminine voice tells her.

Yang faintly recognizes the voice.

"Blake?"

"Yes?"

"How did you find me?"

"I checked everywhere you might be, but after that failed, I checked everywhere else. Weiss, the whole of JNPR, Headmaster Ozpin, and myself were really worried, Yang."

"Sorry."

"It's okay, now, can you stand?"

Yang tried to stand again, and promptly fell on her knees, and then her face.

_I'll take that as a no, then. _Blake thought.

"Ah well, cmon' I'll arrange for a taxi."

"Mkay..." Yang mumbled.

After messaging the others on her scroll that she had found Yang, and was on her way back, Blake called a local taxi service.

Yang and Blake climbed into the cab as it pulled up.

"Where will ya be goin'?" The fat, old, taxi driver asked, his gray hair and features blocked by a large cowboy style hat he was wearing.

"Beacon Academy." Blake quickly said, as she got comfortable in her seat.

About an hour and a half passed until they got to Beacon.

The taxi driver let them out at the gates, after, of course, Blake payed him his Lien.

"Thank you." Blake said, and led Yang into the courtyard. Her partner had been suprisingly quiet the entire trip.

She walked yang to the entrance to the school, where Headmaster Ozpin was patiently waiting.

"Welcome back, Ms. Belladonna and Ms. Long." He said, as they walked through the door.

He gave Blake a questioning look, and she mouthed to him: (_Drunk)_

He nodded in understanding, then leaving them to go to their dorm.

As they opened the door, Blake saw Weiss sitting on her bed, ready to give a lecture to Yang, but she saw Yang droopy and disoriented and thought better of it, face changing into concern.

"What's wrong with her?" Weiss asked.

"Drunk." Blake stated.

"Well, I'll go tell JNPR that she's back, they've been worried as well." Weiss said, and walked out.

After JNPR had been informed, and everyone ready for bed, (Except Yang, they just sort of layed her her out on the bunk.) They all went to sleep.

**Yang's dream**

Yang was convinced this was a nightmare. It had to be. She and Ruby were walking around in the emerald forest, it was a nice day, and Ruby was her normal, cheery, not-dead self.

"Hey Yang," Ruby started.

"What?" She responded.

"Why are you crying?"

"What? I am?" Yang asked, confusedly. Nothing bad had happened in the dream.

"Yeah, you are. Are you okay, sis?" Ruby asked, face full of concern.

"Yeah... I'm okay...I think..." Yang responded.

"Alright then." Ruby said, then morphed into her cheery self again.

"Okay well, what are we doing here, Ruby?" Yang felt really strange talking to her **Dead Sister**.

"We were going to have a picnic, remember? You promised after we cleared that village of Grimm!"

"Oh yeah..." Yang mumbled, a picnic basket she hadn't noticed before swinging off of Ruby's arm. **(Ironic, I know, since she looks like Little Red Riding Hood.)**

After a while of her and Ruby walking around in the forest, Yang noticed a clearing up ahead with a small pond in the middle.

She and Ruby set up the blanket, and then opened the basket, which contained sandwiches, bottled water, and, of course, cookies.

Yang took a bite into her sandwich, and then realised something felt wrong.

"Ruby..." Yang started, but was cut off when a large, hydra-looking Grimm appeared out of the water, near where Ruby and herself were sitting.

"...Look out!" She finished, activating Ember Cecelia, and leaping into an attack stance.

"Huh..?" Ruby started, when one of the Hydra heads promptly threw her into the air, blood flying everywhere from the puncture wounds around her body, due to the creature's teeth.

**(Look, I know the actual Ruby would've used her Semblance and gotten away, but this is Yang's nightmare, okay?!)**

Yang stared in horror as she watched her sister die, **AGAIN**.

As the heads tore Ruby's body into morsels of flesh to feed amongst themselves, they may have noticed

themselves burning alive... or maybe not, but damn, did it make Yang feel good to burn that Hydra.

It had first degree burns, and multiple heads missing, as it slowly got pounded into the ground by and angry, blond Brawler.

After the Hydra was made into a pancake that Nora would've been proud of, Yang took a look at her work, and broke down, sobbing.

**And then she woke up.**

Her pillow was stained with salty tears, and most of her limbs were sticking out from the sheets of the bed. It was still night time, suprisingly, as she had been brought back about 2 AM.

She glanced at the clock.

3:57 AM it read.

She had a pounding headache, and felt like she had ten times the motion sickness Jaune had on the dustplane. She ran to the bathroom, threw up quite a few times, and grabbed herself a glass of water.

Cringing as her head was beat in by a demolition crew.

She was surprised no one had woken up, but then, they had been up pretty late.

She eventually made it to her bunk, climbed in, downed her water, and went to sleep.

**So how was it guys? Like it, hate it, somewhere in the middle? Anyways, I was trying to do my homework when this idea popped into my head. CURSE YOU BRAIN ALWAYS GIVING ME IDEAS AT THE WRONG TIME! So, I could possibly make this into a Bumblebee fic, or maybe a JaunexYang, or keep it the way it is. Post what you want as a review, and we'll se which side wins! (I'm going to 17 reviews, then I shall pick which one has the most.) I hope you enjoyed!**

**Currently:**

**JxY: 0/17**

**Bumblebee: 0/17**

**Fine the way it is: 0/17**

**-TheBurningWorld**


	2. Numbing The Pain

**Hey guys! TBW here, JaunexYang was the majority vote, but i'll try to progress it through the story, not it just instantly be there. Will try to update as soon as possible, but I only try to update when I have an actually good plot idea. Also, school is a bitch. **

**(No lemons, sorry.)**

**So... Yeah. JxY wins!**

**(R)WBY belongs to Monty Oum and Roosterteeth. Plot is mine... all mine... the precious is mine...**

* * *

***Cackles crazily and runs away with plotline in hand* **

**3:57 AM**

She had woken up in the middle of the night, to the sound of Yang vomiting in the bathroom. She would've gone and checked on her... if Yang hadn't walked out at that exact moment, grabbed a glass of water, and climbed onto their 'bunk bed'. Simply too tired to stay awake any longer, and not wanting to bother her friend who obviously needed the sleep, she closed her eyes and drifted off into the abyss of her subconcious.

**9:00 AM**

Yang awoke to an overwhelming sense of nausea, and the need to vomit once more. She immediately jumped out of bed, not caring about the surprised looks that Blake and Weiss shot her, as they had not noticed her wake up. She sprinted into the bathroom, locked the door, and vomited into the toilet. After expelling all of the contents of her stomach, she felt somewhat better. Arguing this to Weiss and Blake however, was futile as they sent her to the nurse.

**JNPR**

The entirety of team JNPR had their thoughts on team [R]WBY, and the deceased Ruby.

They all sat in their room, as it was a saturday, and each member was mulling over the things that had happened in the past few days. Nora was uncharacteristically sad, and Ren joked with her that something must really be wrong if she wasn't bounching all over the damn room. She joke did nothing to lift her spirits, however, and she continued staring out the window, blankly.

Jaune sat on his bed, staring at the ceiling, recalling all of the goofy things he and Ruby did together.

He even taught her how to make her own cookies.

Pyrrha was sitting on the edge of her bed, hoping that Yang would eventually recover, and be at least partially back to her bubbly self.

Ren was pacing around the room, thinking about life and death, how everything must come to an end, and why the good always die young.

Nora, (As previously mentioned) was standing, looking out the window into the bleary, rainy Saturday.

She hoped that Ruby's spirit had gone somewhere good, and possibly met her parents.

**Nurse**

After a few hours, Weiss, Blake, and JNPR decided to visit Yang in the infirmary, after they had been notified that she had been dignosed with alchohol poisoning, and depression. As they got to where Yang was, she greeted them with a weak smile.

"Hey guys." she said, voice gravely, after vomiting quite a lot.

They all responded with warm smiles and their own greetings.

Best of all, Nora's greeting was: "I'm gonna break death's legs!"

This especially made Yang smile, as she let out a small chuckle.

"Yeah, you do that Nora." She said.

They stayed and talked with Yang until Lunch. They promised to bring back something special for her, and she really hoped it wasn't cookies.

**1:00 PM**

Jaune walked back in to the infirmary, followed by the members of both teams that hadn't been assigned a job in the rest of the suprise. Suprisingly, apparently soda was very hard to find around Vale.

Jaune, Ren, and Blake walked in with a small, but large enough cake for Yang. It was vanilla, with red roses in icing and yellow flames in icing in spots around the exterior.

Yang must've been feeling better, because she practically inhaled the cake, along with the soda Weiss, Pyrrha, and Nora eventually found.

"Thanks guys, this really helps." Yang said to the group, a small smile plastered on her face.

"No problem, anything for a friend." Blake said, as she was the first to respond.

"Especially after what you've been through." Jaune added. The rest of the group agreed, and once again, they stayed and chatted with Yang, but time passed quickly, and before they knew it, visiting time was over, and they had classwork to do.

**I hope you liked it, guys! I will be trying to post more often, on this story as well as That Mysterious Feeling, and perhaps 'Whoops'. This was sort of a 'feelgood' chapter, as I thought this story needed some sort of good vibe to even out the bad.**

**Anyways, should I do another pairing? I do think BlakexRen is a good ship, and may possibly do it. If you feel the same, check out Black Dragon, a fanfic by ElysiaDreaming, as I find it really good.**

**-TheBurningWorld (Ciao!)**


End file.
